The boredom of a female Jedi
by ButterflyArtist
Summary: Or, Invisible Weapons never win. Set in Pre-Main-Plot days. One-Shot. Inspired by an act of pure boredom during Drama Practice. Contains no canon characters.


A/N: So, anyway, this is written based off of extreme boredom during drama practice, and poetic license. BTW, if my opponent is reading this, yes, I did cut off your head.

"There's one thing about invisible lightsaber fights. No one wins. No one loses. Especially when the guy you fought doesn't admit it when you totally behead him." ~Me.

The young padawan looked up at her master with fearful and hungry eyes, as the hurtled through space at top speeds. She was young, but not as young as would be expected. She had seen many things in her time, but was still slightly naïve in the ways of the world.

"Master, are you quite sure I am ready for a mission of this importance?"

The older man smiled, "Yes, Bellona, you are ready. I can tell. Do not fear, you shall be fine, for I am at your side."

When they arrived in the palace that was the site of their mission, they found nothing. There was naught there but a door.

"What about the distress call?" Bellona muttered to herself, her muscles tightening as realization dawned.

"It is a trap." The two Jedi whispered at the same time, as a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness that coated the outskirts of the room.

The older Jedi held out his arm protectively in front of the girl, as she froze in recognition of the figure. Though they could not see him, she knew that stature and that strut well enough to guess.

"Tilian…..it cannot be. You…..you fell down the shaft. I lost you; you cannot be here, not like this."

The Sith just drew back his hood, revealing familiar hazel eyes and brown hair to the girl he used to spend every day with. She gasped, a tear finding its way down her cheek.

Her teacher knew what was going on, and withdrew his weapon. The girl fighting on this mission would be avoided by all costs, because of what she felt in her still tender heart.

The fight lasted but a few minutes, until the young boy was close enough to lay his hand upon the Jedi's forehead, and the older man crumbled to the floor, with a peaceful expression on his face.

Bellona was instantly kneeling at his side, worry contorting her face, "What have you done to him?"

"Do not fret, Bell, dear. He is simply sleeping. Do you not see? My masters have taught me powers over the minds of others that you can only dream of. Join me Bellona, and win in the universal battle."

Bellona's face hardened, "The Tilian Mavens that I knew would never have said that. He was dedicated to chivalry and honor, like the knights of olden days."

"That _**boy **_was weak, and simple, and knew nothing of the ways of the universe. I see now, what must be done to stay the way we are. They will change us Bells, and you are perfect the way you are now, strong and beautiful, like a Warrior princess in that tale your mother used to tell us before bedtime."

Bellona stood up, drawing her lightsaber, "You would have to kill me before I would join the dark side. You're already different Tilian. The Dark side has changed you, and I don't like you this way. You are shadowed my friend."

For a while the friends simply stared at each other, each confused and awed by the other. They knew in their hearts neither could fight this fight. For, before each had gone on their path to the force, they had been in love, love so strong that it could not be broken by anything else but time. Moments, minutes, hours, they knew not how long had passed, but each second felt like a lifetime and each minute like an eternity. Then, Bellona retracted her blade.

"Tilian, I will give you this one chance. You can come back to the light. Just take my hand, and I will lead you my friend. My Brother. My Love." Bellona stretched her little hand out toward the boy she used to know, the man she knew she needed.

Tilian spent a moment, just a simple moment, considering going with the girl….nay, the woman he had missed with every drop of emotion in his heart. Then, his training took over, and the room was dimly lit by the light emanating from his red blade. Bellona put hers back out, and no matter how hard it was, they began the dance of fighting.

He lunged, she jumped back and parried. She swept toward him, he blocked her. The fight kept on and on, each of them tantalizingly out of the opponent's reach, until their blades clashed with a burst of sparks and sound. He, being the taller fighter, pressed down on her.

She fought back upward with her toned arms, sweat now coating her brown curls. Suddenly, her blade was ripped from her hands, and, weary from the fight, her knees buckled under her.

Tilian gaped, knowing full-well that she was much more skilled than him, and watched her kneeling there in the dim light of the sunset outside the temple-like building. He listened to her ragged breath, and watched empty tears of fear trace her face.

He knew she could come willingly if he used that fear, but he also knew that Bellona was stubborn, and never would come of her own will, never give in to that fear.

Tilian approached the shuddering form of Bellona, extending his hand toward her. She backed away, crawling with what was left of her strength.

She soon found herself against the wall, terrified and weary as the folds of Tilian's cloak began to sweep around her feet.

He laid his hand gently on her forehead, and whispered, "I love you Bell."

She felt him penetrate her mind, and then the world went dark as she slipped under. Tilian smiled at the peaceful expression on her face and carried her out, into her new life, though she hadn't chosen it.


End file.
